


【Natasha x 你】（9）

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	【Natasha x 你】（9）

1  
当Natasha把你从酒吧里拽出来时，你嘴里还在哼哼唧唧赌气地喊着“不要你管”，可是当看清楚面前那张震怒的脸时马上就泄了气，害怕地往人怀里钻，好半天连头都不敢抬。  
“看来我真是把你惯坏了。”Natasha冷冷的声音从头顶传来，让你心里一阵发怵，还想继续赌气的决心都被她吓跑了。  
“我的小朋友还真是长本事了。”Natasha沙哑的声音在寂静的夜里格外的清晰。  
“唔…”你蹭了蹭她的衣领，小心思被揭穿后有些尴尬地想要装傻糊弄过去。  
“你要真喜欢人家现在就回去，我绝不拦着。”  
Natasha把你从怀里推开，掉头就走。  
“呜呜呜不！”你急了，怕她真的不要你，冲上去就从背后将她死死圈住。  
“我只要Nat！别人我都不要！”  
你借着几分醉意冲Natasha撒娇，可惜对方并不领情，掰开你的手继续往前走，狠了心要把你扔下。  
“呜呜呜，你不要我了！”  
你此刻正值酒精上头，一屁股就坐在路边对着Natasha的背影哭了起来：“Nat坏！还说喜欢我，都是骗人的呜呜呜！！”  
你哭得撕心裂肺，声音凄惨得连路过的人都忍不住停下来观望。  
Natasha还没走远就听到背后的哭喊，一转头就瞧见她的小姑娘正一屁股坐在街道上哭得眼泪汪汪，远远的一只手指还指着自己的方向控诉自己不要她了，而她身边还有好些个围观的路人。  
Natasha扶了扶额，只觉得自己的这张老脸都被这小家伙丢尽了…  
硬着头皮在一群鄙夷的目光中把地上的小朋友拉了起来，压低了声音骂道：“要哭回家哭！你不要面子我还要！”  
你迷迷糊糊中也没听清她说了些什么，只感受到身体离开了冰冷的水泥地扎进了温热的怀抱中。  
“Nat我就知道你心疼我，不会把我一个人扔在这儿的。”  
在酒精的作用下你的嗓门比平时大了许多，声音委委屈屈的还有刚哭过的鼻音，在外人看来就像是Natasha这个负心汉不负责任地把你抛弃了，因此众人看向Natasha的眼神都不太友好。  
Natasha一口气堵在胸口，明明是这小姑娘和自己赌气跑出来喝了个酩酊大醉，自己赶到酒吧时还看到她和另外一个女人暧昧不清，怎么就成自己的错了？  
迅速把小姑娘塞进车内，系好安全带后Natasha一踩油门赶紧离开了这个是非之地。

车刚驶出不久，Natasha憋了一肚子的火终于要爆发了。  
“谁允许你自作主张跑出来了？你…”  
话还没说完，Natasha一扭头就看到这小屁孩居然头靠着玻璃窗睡着了，小嘴还努了几下看上去睡的十分香甜。  
天知道她此刻有多想把这惹事的小孩抓起来狠狠地打屁股，但小姑娘恬静的睡颜让她暂时打消了这个念头，Natasha深吸了一口气，专心致志地看着前方的路。

“起来，到家了。”  
Natasha停好车，转头捏了捏小姑娘白白嫩嫩的脸。  
“唔…”  
你艰难地睁开眼睛，睡眼惺忪地看着面前红头发的女人，好熟悉，在哪儿见过呢？  
“姐姐，你好漂亮…”  
你揉了揉眼睛，想将面前的人看得更清楚一些。  
Natasha只觉得自己额上有三道黑线划过…  
这小家伙，喝酒喝得连自己都不认得，看来真是欠收拾了。  
“姐姐打人的时候更好看，宝贝想不想看？”Natasha嘴角挤出一丝笑容，冷眼看着面前的人儿。  
“想…”  
“看”字还没说出口，Natasha犀利的眼神让你瞬间反应过来，“啊！”地叫了一声就往身后的车门缩去。  
“不想，不想看！”  
说着，趁她不注意打开车门就跳了下去。  
可还没跑几步身体突然腾空，被Natasha一把捞了过去，一只手夹着往屋里走。  
完了！  
预料到之后的结果，你不自觉地夹紧了屁股…

Natasha一路夹着你回了房间，扔到浴室的地板上。  
“哎哟”  
你揉着被摔疼的地方，敢怒不敢言。  
此时Natasha已经快速地脱了衣服站在花洒下，你盯着面前姣好的躯体仿佛忘记了疼痛，眼睛都不眨一下。  
“口水擦了就过来。”Natasha撇了你一眼。  
得到她的允许，你赶紧一骨碌爬起来，三两下把衣服脱了凑到Natasha身边。她双手搂住你的腰，你的手也迫不及待地挂上了她的脖子，正想凑上去亲亲那两片诱人的唇瓣时——“啪！”  
“嗷…”突如其来的巴掌吓得你捂着屁股拉开了和她的距离。  
“回来。”她指了指身旁。  
“你要打我…我不过去…”你毫无底气地摇了摇头。  
“一”  
慢慢往前挪了一小步…  
“二”  
又往前挪了一小步  
“三！”  
“我来了我来了嘛。”你一个大跃进，嘟着嘴又回到了她身边。  
“啪啪”  
两片臀瓣各挨上了一掌。  
“我打你也敢躲？”  
似乎还觉得不解气，Natasha索性把人翻了个身按在墙上，抡圆了巴掌就朝小孩白皙挺翘的臀部扇去。  
“轻，轻点…”你撑着被雾气笼罩的潮湿墙面，手掌还不停地打滑，为了不摔倒只能用尽全力保持平衡，可偏偏这样还要分心去应对身后的责打，身心俱疲的你能感觉到背上分不清是水还是汗的液体正顺着身体的曲线滴落。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
Natasha觉得小姑娘这样的姿势好看极了，翘起的臀部在自己的巴掌下由白皙转为一片漂亮的绯红，胸前的两团也随着自己的责打而前后晃动起来。  
“Nat…难受…”  
你觉得自己的体力已经透支了，一转头含着水雾的眼睛楚楚可怜的看向Natasha，你知道这招对她最管用。  
果然，Natasha停了手，把你扔到一边回到花洒下继续冲洗。  
你不甘心被冷落，又再次厚着脸皮挤了过去，抱着Natasha不顾她嫌弃的眼神就吻上了那觊觎已久的嘴唇。你轻轻撬开了她紧闭的唇瓣，Natasha表面上虽然嫌弃极了，但身体却很诚实地迎合着你的舌头，花洒落下的水滴到脸上顺着流到了彼此的口中，而两人依然不管不顾地热吻着…

一吻结束，你笑嘻嘻地看着Natasha，舔了舔嘴唇还在回味着刚刚的激情，Natasha白了你一眼走到旁边穿上了衣服。  
你的欲望已经被挑起，哪里甘心就这样结束，随意擦了擦身子围着浴巾就跟了出去。

“墙角站着。”  
你刚出来就听到Natasha一声呵斥，挂在嘴边的笑容瞬间消失…  
你转身不情愿地往墙角挪去，刚走一步腰上的浴巾就被她顺势扯了下来。  
还没开口抱怨，Natasha一个眼神就把你想说的话怼了回去，乖乖地走到墙角站好。

“Nat～累”  
站了一会儿你就开始哼哼唧唧，不用转头就能感受到Natasha炙热的目光在自己身上游走，心里仿佛有一团火，烧得你难受。  
“嗯。”  
“……”  
此刻你不由得庆幸自己已经习惯了Natasha的冷淡，这要是脸皮再薄一点的都要被她吓跑了。  
“我保证以后不闹脾气了好不好。”  
沉默了一会儿…  
“好。你过来吧。”  
Natasha也放软了语调，低沉的嗓音还带着一丝勾引的意味。  
？这下轮到你困惑了，今天居然这么好说话？  
一转头，就看到她手上明晃晃的发刷，你嘴角的笑容还没来得及收回，僵在了脸上。  
“我再站会儿…”说着脚步就往回挪。  
“现在不过来就永远别过来了。”Natasha说得很平淡，看起来像是把选择权交到你手里，其实大家都很清楚，最后结果还不是一样！  
“那你轻一点啊…”  
最终还是屈服于淫威之下，乖乖趴在她腿上。  
Natasha有点好笑，拿起发刷在小孩儿光洁的背上轻轻梳着，腿上的人儿受不了这样的酥麻小幅度地颤抖。  
“你说，我要是把你打坏了，会不会有人心疼？”  
趴在人腿上的你此刻脸沉了下来，暗叫不好。自己当时喝得晕晕乎乎也没看清面前的人是谁，只觉得一头红发像极了Natasha就凑了上去，还没亲到就被一只强有力的手拉走了，整个过程开始和结束加起来不到十分钟，谈什么心疼不心疼的。  
不过事已至此也只好厚着脸皮回答：“大概也就只有Nat会心疼我了…”你说得可怜极了，希望她能心软。  
“啪！”  
“哎呦—”  
“我看你倒挺享受的。”  
她话音刚落，屁股上立马火辣辣地疼。  
Natasha打起人来毫不放水，你趴在腿上也不老实，死死地揪住她的裙摆往下拽。  
感受到下方的重力Natasha不悦地往小姑娘臀峰甩了几下，“还不老实？”  
你疼得蹿腾了几下从她腿上滚了下来，Natasha伸手就要去抓，结果小家伙全身光溜溜的像只小蚯蚓，手一滑就被你躲到了一边。  
“跑？”Natasha眉梢一挑，你腿就软了下来。  
含着泪摸了摸被打红的屁股，小脸皱了起来：“都肿了。”  
“你现在过来我可以考虑打轻一点。”  
“真的？你不许骗我。”你有点怀疑，原地观察了一会儿，Natasha脸上没什么表情，一副信不信由你的态度。  
权衡了利弊后，觉得和这女人对着来实在不明智，只好不情愿地又趴了回去。  
“啪！”  
刚趴好Natasha就迅速挥起了发刷，力度比之前还大了许多，疼的你龇牙咧嘴的骂出了声。  
“你这个骗子！”  
这回Natasha倒也学聪明了，腾出一条腿将你死死夹住，另一只手按住你的腰，让你无处可逃。  
“啪啪啪”  
“我只是说会考虑。”说着两边又各挨了五下。  
“呜呜呜我错了，我以后不任性了。”  
“还有？”  
“不和别的女人瞎搞…”你赶紧表决心，但想了想又问道：“可是要是别人招惹的我呢？”  
“啪啪啪”  
“嗷—”  
“我看谁敢！打狗还要看主人。”  
Natasha还觉得不解气，又往肿的高高的屁股上狠狠甩了几下。  
“我不是狗！”  
“哦？”  
充满威胁性的语调让你不得不放下了身段。  
“就算是，那我也只做Nat一个人的舔狗～”  
“啪啪”  
Natasha笑着又补了两下；“算你识相，起来。”  
“我疼，你给我揉揉。”你耍赖地趴在她腿上不肯起，脚还故意在空中乱踢了几下。  
“那就接着揍，反正我觉得你还没被打疼。”  
巴掌又贴上了发烫的部位，你“嗖”地一下爬了起来，勾上Natasha的脖子顺势就把她压在了身下。  
“谁说不疼了！我不管，你要补偿我。”你低头委屈地看着她。  
“哦？你想要什么补偿？”Natasha也不反抗，饶有趣味地看着你把她压在身下。  
“我要…”  
你话没说完，直接吻上了那娇艳的嘴唇。一只手不安分地探进了她的裙底，一路往上抚摸着Natasha饱满圆润的山峰，裙子已经被撩到了胸下，包不住的双乳早已呼之欲出，你伸手就要去脱下那层碍事的布料，Natasha也十分配合的扬了扬脑袋。  
在看到两颗粉嫩的玉豆时再也克制不住内心的燥热，张嘴就含进了嘴里。  
感受到Natasha的乳尖在你舌头的挑逗下变硬变挺，你更加肆无忌惮地吮吸了起来。  
而Natasha握住你的右手放到了她早已湿润的腿间。  
“摸我。”  
明明是命令的语气，可当你抬起头却看到她的双眼早已蒙上了一层水雾，眼眶有些微微的泛红。  
你配合的撑开她的两片花瓣，找准了敏感点用食指轻轻地拨弄。  
“嗯～”  
虽然Natasha在极力克制，但时不时还会有细微的呻吟声调皮地跑了出来。  
你有些得意看到Natasha在你身下沉醉的模样。平日里强势凶悍的black widow居然还有这样柔软的一面，嘴角不自觉地就往上扬。  
“给我专心点！”  
察觉到你走神了，Natasha狠狠拍了一下你的脑袋，又恢复了凶巴巴的态度。  
明明此刻是自己占上风，可怎么一点儿在上面的优势都没有感觉到呢…只怪Natasha太可恶，不管处在什么地位总喜欢掌控全局。  
你不满地将她身下的湿润一口含住，舌头努力地在小穴外来回滑动，乳白色的液体顺着穴口流尽了口腔中，伴随着Natasha被高度刺激的身体抖动了起来。  
“嗯～good girl，你做的很好。”  
Natasha的声音都有些打颤，双手揉搓着自己被冷落的双乳，你收回了有些麻木的舌头，冲还在吞吐着蜜液的穴口轻轻落下一个吻，Natasha的身体又剧烈地抖了一下。  
你凑近她的耳边，舌头舔在她充血的耳垂上，还使坏地将温热的吐息呼出。  
“Nat，我有让你满意吗？”你扬起头，带着小小的骄傲，迫不及待想听到Natasha的夸奖。  
“嗯，进步很大。”Natasha微微眯起眼睛勾引着你。  
你得意地舔了舔嘴唇，抬起Natasha的两条腿圈在腰间，她的腰也被你拉扯着挺了起来，下半身悬在半空中。  
你再次看准了两腿间的隆起部分吻了下去，叼起一小块嫩肉撕咬起来，Natasha随着你的动作胸口起伏不定，流出的蜜液顺着身体的幅度倒流向了腰间。  
……

当最后一根手指从Natasha体内抽出时，你精疲力尽地瘫到了一边。  
“怎么，这就不行了？”  
Natasha一手撑着脑袋侧躺着看你，透着一股子的意犹未尽。  
“你还真是老当益壮。”  
你对她比了个大拇指，这哪里是亲热啊，简直是要把你的身体掏空…一百多岁的人了，哪儿来的这么好的体力！  
“啪”  
屁股上又一阵刺痛。  
“谁老？”Natasha眯起眼睛威胁道。  
“我老我老…”你扶了把腰故作老态，“我体力不行了，比不得你们年轻人。”  
Natasha不怀好意地笑了下：“这么没用，看来以后的训练强度还得加大。”  
腹黑的训练官扶着下巴思考了一会儿，似乎像在为今后的训练制定计划。  
听到要加强训练，你全身都来劲儿了：“不要！我还可以！我们再来！”瞬间坐起来就一副还要再干一场的架势。  
“算了吧，你这小身板我还不了解？”Natasha白了你一眼。  
你吐了吐舌头，靠在她怀里。  
“不过有件事儿你倒是说到做到了。”  
“什么？”你眼睛亮了起来，昂起头一脸期待地看着她。  
“不是说要做我的舔狗吗？刚刚舔得还不错，就勉强收了你这条小狗。”  
你被她逗得羞红了脸在她胸口狠狠捶了一下，转过身去把脸埋在枕头里不理她。


End file.
